Broken Wings 1 (Wings Saga)
by Chell-P
Summary: After having lost her parents in a tragic accident over the summer, Victoria Schuester moves to Lima, Ohio to live with her Uncle and godparent Will Schuester. She's not the same person anymore, having lost sight of not just herself but what she loved. Can a new school and one Glee Club help guide her way back?
1. Prologue

The first few weeks of the summer of 2009 are something I will always cherish. Because that's when my whole world got turned upside down, not just for the worse...but for the better.

It hadn't long been after my sweet sixteen. I was at the hype of popularity and just had become co-captain of my schools cheerleading squad just after my first year of High School. Mom and dad had been so proud of me.

So what did they do? Throw a kickass birthday party for me. Everyone from school had turned up, to watch my parents spoil me rotten. From designer clothes, jewellery and bags. But the icing on the cake had to of been my turquoise Mini Cooper with sparkling silver rims.

So back to what I was telling you...

I had told my parents that I would be home late from my BBF Zara's tomorrow. Having slept over hers for a few days. It was 8pm when a surprise greeted me upon my arrival. My house in a cover of complete darkness.

The blue familiar flashes of a Los Angeles State police vehicle. My mom's pristine white BMW convertible was parked in the driveway. But there was no sign of my dad's car.

Why were the police here? Where are my parents?

I pull into the curb up behind the police car, turn the ignition off grabbing my brown Louie Vuitton holdall, hooking it over my right shoulder getting out and closing the door.

The police car doors opened, an officer stepping out of the car, "Victoria Schuester?"

"Yes," I responded with a nod, their tone serious, "Can I help you officer?"

"I need you to come with me to the hospital..." he sighed deeply before continuing "...there's been an car accident involving your parents."

From that moment onwards, to getting in the police car, to arriving at the hospital. Everything was just a blur, as tears traveled down my cheeks with the thought that I could loose them both. But I wasn't going to give up hope just yet...

Having arrived at the hospital 20 minutes later, the police officer escorts me to the family waiting area of the emergency room.

"Schuester," the officer announced to the other people in the room, two of them I instantly recognized. He left me with them.

I just wordlessly ran straight into my grandmothers open arms, cradling me against her chest, "Oh, Victoria honey."

"Have you heard anything?" Looking across to my grandfather.

"Nothing yet sweet pea," he offered sadly with a shake of his head, "But your Uncle William has flown out so he should be here shortly."

My Uncle Will, I hadn't seen him since Christmas 6 years ago and for some reason he just stopped coming. He wasn't just my Uncle though he was my godfather, my mentor someone that I looked up to, shared interests with and I had adored him dearly when I was little. Last my Dad had heard recently he was going through a divorce with my Aunt Terrie.

My grandmother spoke then spoke his name, "William."

Suddenly there he was stood in the doorway of the room, just as I remembered him with his perfectly gelled styled back curls, casually dressed in jeans and a black short sleeved t-shirt.

He went and gave my grandfather a brief but consoling hug and then my grandmother who had since let me go to hug him in turn, "William, thank God you came this is just awful."

"I know mom but we need to hold out for both of them," he now squeezes her shoulders with some calm reassurance.

"Uncle Will is right we can't give up hope just yet," I spoke up, standing there awkwardly with a sad smile.

"Victoria...little Tori?" his eyes wide and mouth hanging open as he looked at me in surprise.

"Hi, Uncle Will," greeting him with a nod and a small smile.

He pulled me into a tight hug, "It's so good see you," he moves me away looking me over still in shock, that the little girl I once used to be was now a young woman.

Then suddenly loud beeping of machines broke us apart, looking out of the windows of the Family room. I see a doctor trying to shock a woman back to life in one of the emergency rooms . My mom...

I ran out towards the room my other family calling after me, but a nurse stops me going in, "Miss, you can't go in there!"

"But she's my mom!" I stared at her lifeless body on the table, cover head to toe in blood as her, body didn't move from the shock that was sent through her again, "Mom!"

An arm comes around my waist trying to pull me away from the very same scene, playing out for my father in the room next door.

"Time of death... 21:05," I heard both doctors announcing at the same time. But I just couldn't accept it.

 _Two weeks later..._

The police hadn't been able to find the monster who had caused the pile up on the highway, having left many like myself without answers to the loss of loved ones.

I sat beside the swimming pool, feet paddling back and forth gently in the cool water. As I stared blankly ahead, lost in my own little world of misery and grief that's left raw hole in my heart.

Getting up I padded my wet feet across the patio, having changed into denim shorts and vintage band t-shirt after the funeral. I just honestly didn't care what the people whispering and muttering around me thought as they remembered my parents.

I just found myself walking into my parents bedroom, into their walk-in closet and skimmed my hands through moms beautiful dresses. I took out the one she had worn for my birthday. Mermaid style midnight blue and sparkling.

Holding it up to my nose I still got a faint smell of her CoCo Chanel. Putting it away I went back into their bedroom and sat myself on moms side of the bed. Picking up the picture frame from her bedside table, it was mom holding me after I was born.

My fingertips traced her face and smile knowing I was never going to see it again, just as a tear escaped splashing onto the picture. Falling back on what used to be their bed, I cradled the frame against my chest, curled up into ball and cried.


	2. New Start

It had been 2 and a half months since my parents funeral and here I was walking through a the airport Baggage Claim of Lima County. Pulling along my turquoise suitcase through a the crowded airport eyes searching for my Uncle Will. I loved him dearly, but what I wasn't so keen on is living in an apartment, in a little unknown town I had never heard of before

I wanted to go back home to California, but the house had long been sold along with it's contents along with most of my clothes a couple of things I was allowed to keep. All I wanted was to start my sophomore year with my friends, as cheer captain. Well things kinda threw a spanner in the works. But right now all I could think about was how much I missed my parents, knowing I would never see their faces again.

A familiar voice called out tumbling me out of my thoughts. Looking up in the direction of it I spotted my Uncle Will smiling away, holding a sign with my name on in chunky black letters. Not being able to but giggle as I approached him

"Hey, Tori," he said pulling me into a comforting hug. Returning it with a put on smile , "Now come on let's go home."

' _Home_ ,' I sighed in thought, _'But it's not the same.'_


End file.
